


Warning System

by Bearixt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (but like not really you know), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Soulmates, Though I feel like I need to counter that tag with, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt
Summary: Yuri doesn’t want anything to do with his soulmate, no matter who it is, no matter if it’s platonic or romantic or fucking whatever.Yuuri meets his after he cried his heart out in a bathroom stall.-Soulmate AU where every lie you say to your soulmate appears on their skin.





	Warning System

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with my Yu2 Agenda. Yu2 in all shapes and forms, man. _In all shapes and forms._
> 
> This is one of my many unconventional soulmate au wips for different fandoms and the first one to actually be finished! Errr, kind of finished(?)! I first had the soulmate idea back in September 2017, started writing this in October 2018, and attempted (and failed) to finish it for 18OI’s AU Week in May/June this year. This is me throwing in the towel. I want this to be over!!! <s>still adding it to the collection though because i can. i make the rules and i say it’s au year :shitson:</s>
> 
> Thank you to [Stelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroainii) for the <s>screaming</s> cheering irl and to [Lu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitLu) for the <s>screaming</s> cheering in discord (as well as being a conspirator in this agenda)! Also, thank you so so so much for the beta, [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph) and [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars)! There would be ridiculous mistakes (I forgot "vandal" is a person, pfft) and typos in this if it wasn’t for them. ->cuddles ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ

Soulmates exist.

Or, at least, that’s what they call it. Having another person who will make you complete. Your better half. You meet each other and it’s all rainbows and butterflies. Everything will fall into place and some other bullshit.

Some find theirs fast, some don’t, but there’s one thing they all have in common: words that come out of your mouth can appear on your soulmate’s skin.

Yuri would rather call it… a warning system. If you see your words on someone’s skin, you should carefully look at their face, memorize their features, run like fucking hell to the other direction, and never see them again. Because it’s a warning.

That person is an enemy. That person is the one person that _shouldn’t_ exist in your life.

That person knows when you lie.

Sure, maybe you shouldn’t lie to someone else in the first place, but it’s normal, alright? Your friend accidentally stabs you in the eye and you usually answer them with a “nah, don’t worry, I’m fine” even though it was obviously not _fucking fine_ because who the fuck is okay with getting stabbed in the eye?! But hey, it’s your friend. It’s an accident. Accidents happen. Yuri already forgave Mikhail. They were just kids. He was four.

And then, there’s also the case where you’re so fucked up that you can’t even distinguish your own lies from the truth. You’re happily married for seven years, and then one day, you’re not. Your wife tells you she loves you with happiness in her eyes, which turns into confusion, and then into hurt, as she looks at the words _“I love you too, honey” _covering her palms. So, hey, best thing to do is probably leave your family. Lies happen. 

Yuri couldn’t forgive his father. He was just a kid. He was nine.

It doesn’t matter if it’s platonic or romantic or fucking whatever. This… _soulmate…_ is someone who’s bound to hurt you at some point, and Yuri didn’t want anything to do with them.

It was just one person. He would be perfectly fine without them.

* * *

Yuuri had messed up.

Okay, granted, he messes up a lot on a daily basis, but this one was on a different level. Like, international level different.

It was the Grand Prix final, and he didn’t land any of his planned jumps. _Any_ of them. He was pretty sure he bombed his step sequences too, even though he couldn’t remember it at all. But that was exactly it. He couldn’t remember _anything_. His body just moved on autopilot. And an autopilot Yuuri was a chaotic Yuuri.

He politely brushed off Celestino’s attempt at making him feel better because no, it _wasn’t_ okay. Yuuri just threw months of training like it was nothing. After a quick nod at his rinkmate, he walked to the bathroom, head hung low.

God, he hoped Vicchan was okay.

After confirming that all the bathroom stalls were empty, he entered one, locked the door, and sat.

Hmm. So vandalism occurs even in Sochi.

Yuuri didn’t know how long had it been, but he blinked out of stupor when he realized that the buzzing sound he was hearing was not his ancestors who were disappointed at him. It was his phone.

_Mari. _

He took a deep breath before accepting the call, slowly bringing the phone to his ears. He bit his lip.

“Yuuri?” his sister asked. It felt like it had been years since he last heard her talk this softly. It was quite disorienting.

“Yuuri, can you hear me?”

Ah, right. He should reply. Yuuri opened his lips and—

How do people talk again?

Words. Vowels. Consonants. He just needed to make a sound. It was just one syllable. _Come on, Yuuri. You can’t mess this up either._

“I can call later if you—”

“Yes.” There. Finally. Yuuri opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and, oh. Wait. “No. I mean, yes, I can hear you.”

A beat.

“Vicchan’s okay.”

“Oh, thank god,” Yuuri whispered. He slumped, relief overtaking his body. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, so after a quick “thank you, I’ll call again later,” he ended the call and let it all out.

He cried. Bawled, more like. He leaned down and tried to stop his tears, with his palms, with the back of his hands, with the sleeves of his jacket, but it was all useless. The tears still wouldn’t stop flowing. It was getting harder to breathe too, and Yuuri wondered how embarrassing it would be to die in a bathroom stall with someone standing outside said stall and—

Yuuri blinked, and yes, someone was standing outside. He could see a pair of feet through the small space between the floor and the door.

He still struggled to catch his breath, still struggled to stop crying, and now he was also having hiccups, but he was confused. There should still be a lot of available stalls. The shoes didn’t look like Celestino’s, too.

When did the person come in? What was he doing outside Yuuri’s stall? Why did the person raise one of his feet and—

** _BANG!_ **

—kick his door?!

Panicking, Yuuri scrambled to open the door and was greeted with the scowling face of a blond teenager wearing the Russian team’s jacket.

Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuuri opened his mouth to ask (what should he ask?), but the other beat him to it.

“What the fuck was that shitshow?! You’re supposed to be Japan’s best skater? Then why the fuck were you so fucking bad?” he hissed. 

Yuuri’s jaw dropped to the floor. Why did he look like he wanted to kill him? Why was a stranger trash-talking him? And wait, he knew Yuuri?

“I shouldn’t have expected anything. You’re a disappointment and a fucking waste of time. I don’t want to compete with someone like you next season. Better fuck off and retire, loser!”

At that, Yuuri promptly cried again, which made the blond scowl harder. Yuuri was confused, but more than that, he was _hurt._ He was a disappointment, even to a stranger. Murmuring a soft apology, Yuuri sniffed and looked down.

There was a short moment of silence before the Russian skater clicked his tongue and stomped away. Yuuri continued to look down and raised an arm to wipe his tears on his jacket. The movement made his sleeve slide a little, and he froze.

He first noticed a small hexagon on his wrist, and when he moved his arm away to roll his sleeve, there were different symbols spiraling his entire arm. It shouldn’t make sense, but somehow, Yuuri could understand it.

_ I don’t want to compete with someone like you next season_, it read.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short meet cute until I started writing and Yuri’s family happened. The tone was suddenly set. 😅
> 
> I’m marking this as complete for the meantime, but I might get back to this and continue someday. Or I might not. I don’t particularly trust myself. So many ideas for this ’verse though... I mean, you know, this was totally _not_ their actual first meeting. Winkwink?
> 
> Kudos and comments—short or long, coherent or incoherent, actual words or keyboard smashes—are much appreciated! Also, come hang out with us in the [18+!!! on ICE](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB) discord server if y’all wanna! Thank you for reading! ʕ≧㉨≦ʔ


End file.
